bokuhakafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Ghost of My Dream is the 5th episode of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu anime series. Characters *Seri Koyuki *Utsugi Tsukimiya *Kabuto Hanadori *Cerberus *Hibiki Kimiya *Shikimi Tokimune Summary thumb|Schrodinger hitting Cerberus|left|200px Seri got hit by a truck and his ghost was floating above his body. He decided to recall how he ended in that situation. While he was running late for a meeting, Utsugi caught him and brought him home and made him drink tea with him. While he was wondering what Utsugi had planned, he saw Kabuto staying in Cerberus' dog house. Utsugi then explained that Cerberus had ran away and that he has two pets, Cerberus and his cat Schrodinger. Cerberus often would ask Schrodinger to play, but Schrodinger ignores him until the moment she gets annoyed and kick Cerberus in the face. After that Cerberus would always run away, but returns later. But since this time he didn't returned, he called Kabuto and asked him to think as Cerberus. thumb|Kabuto about to kiss Seri|200px The three of them went out looking for Cerberus. Utsugi mentioned that Cerberus often goes after things that resemble Kabuto and his eyepatch and that he even tried hanging Kabuto at his front door, but Cerberus didn't returned. They split up and went searching for him, but weren't able to find him. They saw Hibiki who was purchasing eyepatch like Kabuto. Seri then saw Cerberus noticing the eyepatch and rushed towards Hibiki, Seri saw a truck approaching and went trying to save Cerberus, but ended up hit by the truck. The group surrounded Seri and wondered what to do, for some reason Utsugi was able to see Seri's ghost and suggested he to just go back into his body and Seri tried, but with no success. Seri started to disappear little by little and Kabuto who failed with his resurrection spell was crying over him. As some tears dropped on him, Utsugi said that he became 1% more visible and maybe his tears will bring him back if he cries over his face. Kabuto then cried over Seri's face, but nothing happened. Utsugi then suggested they do the next cliche and that's a kiss. Utsugi and Hibiki managed to convince Kabuto, who then started lowering his head for a kiss. Seri was in panic wanting to stop him and eventually woke up and stopped Kabuto, while was a bit surprised he was back. Utsugi then explained he wasn't hit by the truck as the truck managed to stop before hitting him, but Kabuto had been running behind Seri and ended up hitting him and knocking him out. Seri was annoyed, not wanting to ever hang out with Kabuto, who at the same time was apologizing to Seri. Seri told him he was glad he found Cerberus, which made Kabuto cry from happiness. Seri started working at a chain restaurant so he gathers some money for Kotoko's birthday present, but his first customers where Kabuto and Utsugi even thought Seri choose a distant location. Seri decided to disguise himself and managed to fool Kabuto. Utsugi then started Seri quiz, asking questions about Seri and Kabuto guessing correctly. Kabuto then ordered some food, but didn't listen to Seri that it was hot and got burned. Seri then turned towards other customers and appointed them towards a seat, but they refused as some weirdo was there. Seri then noticed Shikimi was there and was observing Kabuto while was being creepy about the food Kabuto was eating. His next customer was Hibiki, who got offended by a kid and ran away crying. thumb|Seri not understanding what's going on|left|200px Kabuto was struggling with the drinks machine, moments later a child bumped into man and he dropped his hot coffee, but Kabuto jumped in and protected the child. He explained he wasn't being burned, as he lived in hell and was its ruler. Hearing that his mother came taking away her child. Seri tried to explain the situation, but since she was a customer, she wanted to be treated like a god. Utsugi then interrupted and ended up in arguing with the woman about money and love and managed to win her. As everyone left, Seri's boss gave him some coupons and asked him to give it to the people with the coffee incident. Seri went after Utsugi and Kabuto, giving them the coupons and thanking Kabuto for what he did. As he bowed, his disguise fell off, but Kabuto told him he already knew he was Seri. Utsugi made fun of Seri that he thought Kabuto didn't knew, but Kabuto started explaining that he saw Seri wanted to work and was being serious wanting to be left, thus even disguised himself, so he decided to respect it, even thought his service was bad. Seri was in shock and returned to the restaurant, where his boss let him go for the day and gave him some coffee beans as present. As he walked home, Kabuto and Utsugi were still on the same spot with Kabuto still talking about Seri, who then hit Kabuto with the coffee, telling him to never come back and running away. Kabuto then saw the coffee which was his favorite and thought Seri was making him a present. After that Seri quit his new job. Navigation Category:Episodes